Flint
Flint (フリント Forintu) is a character in Mother 3. He is the father of Claus and Lucas, two boys from Tazmily Village. Flint is the lead protagonist of the game's first chapter, after which he appears several times throughout the story as a supporting character. Biography Flint is the father of Claus and Lucas, and husband to Hinawa. He lives in Tazmily Village where he makes a living as a sheep farmer. Flint wears a distinct cowboy outfit, and is never seen without his hat until the climax of Mother 3. He is described by the residents of Tazmily as both manly and reckless. He is shown to become violent under certain saddening circumstances; this is shown when he lashes out at his surroundings and other people when informed of his wife's death. However, he is also shown to be compassionate and caring, evident in Chapter 4 - he spends most, if not all of his days searching for Claus in the Mountains and visiting Hinawa's grave. Special Attacks as a Playable Character Flint's special attacks are known as Brute Force. These are obtained in Chapter 1, being a total of four abilities. Since most of the playable party members use PSI, these special attacks won't require psychic points after all. *'Swing' -- This attack deals moderate to high damage to all enemies. However, it's weaker than Flint's standard attack, and it tends to miss quite rarely. Advisable against 2 or more enemies. *'Strengthen Up' -- This special ability makes Flint gather all of his strength to boost his offensive stats at a low to moderate rate. This allows Flint to make short work of tough enemies. It is somewhat like Offense up α, except it cannot be stacked, and his offense goes back to normal at the end of battle. *'Toughen Up' -- Like 'Strengthen Up', it makes Flint stiffen his body to boost his defensive stats at a low to moderate rate. It increases the chance of survival against foes with a terribly high offense. It is somewhat like Defense Up α, except it cannot be stacked, and its effect is limited to battles only (doesn't remain outside of battle). *'Power Smash' -- The strongest attack that Flint obtains. This special skill may miss very often, but it deals significant to high damage to one opponent. Its power rivals that of the Super Bomb, and possibly PK Love γ. This ability is generally advisable against Bosses due to their large amounts of HP. Trivia * Hackers who have observed Mother 3's code have found that Flint could equip some of Lucas' better weapons in the game. The strongest he can equip is the Mystical Stick. This may hint that Flint was once intended to be in the party during the game's later chapters. This theory is further supported by Flint appearing in a Chapter 2 cinematic in the GBA if a player uses the debug room and a Chapter 5 cinematic in a trailer for the canceled EarthBound 64 * Itoi revealed in an interview that if you repeatedly talk to Flint after he is defeated by the Masked Man under New Pork City, Flint will eventually say a different line; repeat after this and he will say yet another different line. * Flint is more involved in the story than the past fathers of the Mother series. He appears physically instead of speaking through a telephone. * Flint appears as a sticker Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * It is possible to hack Flint back into the party after he leaves to use him throughout the game. * Many people believe that Flint might be Ness from ''EarthBound. ''This is supported by the similarity of their base stats. References * http://mother3.starmen.net.s3.amazonaws.com/interviews/m3int_10.html Category:Playable party members in Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 Characters